


Under The Moon

by Chiomi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiomi/pseuds/Chiomi
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug are considering revealing their identities to each other and their partners, but find out the list involves fewer people than they thought.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sealfarts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfarts/gifts).



Ladybug and Chat Noir sat amidst the girders near the top of the Eiffel Tower, relaxing in the spring air. There wasn’t a whole lot to be tense about, with Hawkmoth revealed and jailed and the aftermath settled enough that their patrols were mostly routine. It had been a quiet night after a quiet week, month, season, but they still met up. There was always going to be a heady sense of freedom in running across the rooftops and a sense of purpose in protecting the city, even if it was mostly by foiling muggings these days.

Ladybug tipped her head back against one of the iron supports, and her face was bathed in moonlight. It was late enough that most of the lights of the city had been extinguished, and so the full moon was the brightest thing up there. “I think maybe with Hawkmoth gone, we can reveal our identities, if you still want.”

Chat considered that carefully, gnawing on his lip. He still wanted to be able to be close to Ladybug, but - but. He was in a stable polycule, had found room in his heart for more than just her, room for more than he’d ever expected. He didn’t burn for her in the same way he had when they’d started out. There was also the fact that it was his father they’d unmasked as a callous supervillain and locked away, and she might think of him differently because of it. She probably would. But he didn’t want her to - he’d worked out his issues as Adrien, curled up with Nino as they watched Alya on the news, buried under a blanket fort with the four of them. He didn’t want Ladybug to look at him with the same horrified compassion Marinette had when she first saw him after his dad’s arrest.

Ladybug had been his partner for five years now, though. He wanted to be able to keep her in his life more than just this one compartment, and he wanted to be able to tell Alya and Nino and Marinette his identity as Chat Noir, which he never would without first telling Ladybug and telling her his intentions. “What brought this on?”

Ladybug brought up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, then rested her chin on top of them, her face falling back into shadow. It left her perched precariously on the beams, her ass and toes her only points of contact as they sat hundreds of feet in the air with no safety nets below them. If she were anyone else, he’d be worried. “My polycule is talking about moving in together, and I don’t want to sneak around them.”

“Oh,” he said. They still tried not to talk about their personal lives, and it wasn’t that hard - there was the city, books and music and movies and akumas and how to fight them and how to prevent them. They didn’t run out of things to talk about. He’d sort of assumed she was with someone, since she’d seemed happier, lighter, since even before they took down Hawkmoth, but he hadn’t known she was poly like him.

She raised a pointed eyebrow at him, and there was unaccustomed tension in her arms. He scratched at the back of his neck. “Actually, mine is, too. We were looking at apartments earlier today and I was looking at things thinking about how easy it’d be to climb in and out of the windows and it was so weird not to even be able to talk about that as criteria.”

The tension left her arms so abruptly that they fell to her sides. Her jaw dropped, and she gripped the beam beneath her. Her voice came out a squeak. “Today? Uh - where? How many?”

She was being really weird, and he searched her face for clues as to why, but didn’t find any. “There’s four of us. And we were a bunch of places, but I think our favorite was in Le Ma-”

“Le Marais,” she said breathlessly.

He blinked at her. There was only one way she’d know that. “Marinette?”

“Adrien,” she said, and launched herself at him, peppering his face with kisses.


End file.
